Discoveries
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Rachel lets a little something slip to Kurt one day...and then Blaine turns up to confirm it. Klaine, Anderberry!siblings. Originally posted on tumblr.


_So. Anderberry. I admit, I love it too. I posted this on Tumblr a little while back. I hope you like it :)_

_I don't own Glee, but you know that, don't you?_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're crushing on my brother," Rachel groaned, tilting her head so that Kurt could curl the other side of her hair.<p>

"So what? He's cute-"

"Ew."

"-And it's not like he likes me back."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rachel sing-songed.

Kurt goggled. "What?"

Rachel ignored him, examining her hair in the mirror. "Thanks Kurt, this looks great. Finn'll love it."

"That's not the point," Kurt said. "What do you mean, 'I wouldn't be so sure'?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing. Thanks Kurt!" Rachel leant up and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "See you later."

"No, Rachel, wait! What did you mean?" But Rachel was gone.

"What she meant," said a deep, familiar voice from the doorway, "was that I think you're cute."

Shit. Blaine.

* * *

><p>Oh hell. Hell hell hell hell hell.<p>

"How long have you been there?"

"Standing in the doorway?" Blaine asked. "About a minute. But hiding in the bathroom with my ear pressed against the wall? Long enough." He folded his arms and crossed one leg over the other, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Oh. Well." Kurt swallowed noisily. He couldn't help noticing Blaine's eyes flicker downwards, watching his Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"I meant what I said," Blaine murmured. "I like you. But I never thought you…"

"Would like you back?"

"Precisely. I thought I saw something when I answered the door, but…it didn't make sense. I'm just your best friend's younger brother."

"My best friend's totally gorgeous younger brother, who's been away at boarding school for two years and has now decided to transfer to McKinley and join Glee, which might possibly kill me." Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen slightly in shock and realised what he'd said, how much he'd revealed. He ducked his head, a faint, rose-pink blush staining his cheeks.

Blaine crossed the room towards Kurt and coaxed his head up with one finger.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I already told you I really like you. Why else do you think I decided to transfer to McKinley?"

"The academically rigorous teaching program?" Kurt quipped, feeling less embarrassed. Blaine had transferred because of _him_?

Blaine laughed, little crinkled lines appearing around his eyes and mouth as he smiled.

"I've liked you for ages, Kurt. Ever since everyone in New Directions went on that picnic at the beginning of the summer and you persuaded them to let me tag along."

Oh. That had been when Kurt had started crushing on Blaine. He'd arrived earl;y to help Rachel prepare the picnic, and Blaine had wandered into the kitchen, shouting at Rachel to give his Katy Perry CD back. He'd blushed when he'd noticed Kurt, and backed out of the room hurriedly; but the damage had already been done. Blaine had grown up a lot in his two years at Dalton, an awful lot. Kurt had been a bit dazed and giggly for the rest of the morning, and it'd taken a lot of effort to persuade Rachel that nothing was the matter.

"I've liked you for ages too," Kurt whispered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Blaine smiled, and Kurt found himself captivated by the dancing lights in his honey-hazel eyes.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day."

"So kiss me," said Kurt.

Blaine leant forwards a little hesitantly and pressed his lips against Kurt's. It was slow and a little awkward at first, but then Kurt kissed Blaine back more firmly and Blaine melted against him, just a little.

They broke apart after a few moments, both gasping for air. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hips and Kurt's arms were wound around Blaine's neck. Neither of them remembered moving; neither of them really remembered anything.

"Wow…" Blaine breathed.

"Yuh-huh."

Silence. Then Kurt asked, "So. Where do we go from here?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake," said Rachel, bustling into the room and rummaging through her desk for something or other. "Just ask him out already."

"Rach!"

"Wait," came Finn's voice from the hallway. "Who's asking who out?"

"Blaine's going to ask Kurt out, aren't you, Blaine?"

"What? But he's your little brother!"

"For God's sake, Finn!" said Kurt. "Shut up, it's none of your business!"

"Come on, Finn," Rachel said quickly, grabbing Finn's arm. "Let's go." They disappeared down the stairs, arguing in low voices.

"So, um…" Blaine looked awkward.

"My step-brother's an idiot," Kurt said bluntly. "Ignore him."

"Okay. Would you…would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Blaine, I basically just begged you to kiss me." Blaine still looked confused, and Kurt laughed. "Yes, of course I'd like to go out with you, silly."

"Oh. Good." Blaine _beamed_.

"Yeah. Now come on, let's go get coffee, get away form Finn and Rachel. You do like coffee, right?"

"I _love _coffee."

"Then I reckon we're going to get on pretty well, Blaine Warbler."


End file.
